The Aunt knows
by NASCARLUCY
Summary: When her niece is found murdered at the Cape Canaveral National Seashore, Sally Robertson debates over handing over the diary to the BAU, but decides not to. Will she later be forced to do so?
1. Chapter 1

January 4th

Sally Robertson had gotten some very harsh criticism for having an open viewing of her niece Molly Robertson who had viciously murdered. Even though makeup had covered much of it, two bullet holes could be seen on her forehead. Bruises still were slightly visible on her face from the severe beating she had received from the killer. Sally wanted everyone to see what had happened to her niece.

She did a video recording of the open casket and zoomed in on her niece.

"See, what was done to my niece. I want everyone to know what was done to my niece Molly. Who beat, raped and then shot my niece and then dumped her body at the Cape Canaveral Seashore. I want the bastard who did this to pay. I want him to pay. I want him to pay. May he rot in hell for what he's done to my poor Molly.

Sally paused for a moment before continuing. She had thought long and hard about what she was going to say.

"Who do you think would do this to Molly. She was a well liked person who had no enemies. No enemies. Who would do this to her? Sounds rather extreme but I do know people got angry with Molly because she would defend herself or question people. "

Sitting down, Sally sobbed uncontrollably. It was only because FBI and federal agents were in and around her home, she felt safe.

She hadn't told officials about a diary which she had found in Molly's book bag. She had allowed officials to look thru Molly's items but had hidden the diary. Molly had told her if something happened to her to destroy the diary because it had damning information. And damning it did but not in the way that one would think. Nothing in the diary would confirm who killed her niece. She knew that her niece was having an affair with a married man after Molly told her several months earlier.

Mark Malls had thought about attending Molly's viewing and funeral but he didn't dare. He was trying not to freak out and his trusted bodyguard Sam was telling him to calm down as he was very upset. . He didn't know how much Molly had told Aunt Sally about their relationship. He had met the Aunt but she only knew him as Stevie Jones. Women usually told close female family members about their relationship or other women they were close to. He also didn't know if Sally suspected him of murder or wondered if he was the killer.

Ponce Inlet was too small a community. Since the murder had occurred on federal property, the FBI was involved and the town was crawling with federal and state officials who had attended the viewing, funeral and trip to the cemetery. It was easy to see who they were as the community of Ponce Inlet was very close knit.

Mark knew that his appearance would attract a lot of attention and the feds would be questioning him about the murder. He knew he wasn't a suspect or even on the radar as being a suspect, or at least that's what he was told by his bodyguard Sam Wilson. He heard nothing about what the autopsy results and he was very concerned about what the results were.


	2. Chapter 2

Early December a month earlier

Molly Robertson was a plus size model and had just attended a party where leggings were being sold. She bought several pairs which include one pair of red white and blue with the American flags prominent and one pair which was orange with pumpkins.

She was taken a needed break and had come down to Florida to vacation with the few remaining relatives who still lived in Florida. Aunt Sally by marriage had invited her to come to the party.

She had changed into different leggings and had gone downstairs modeling them.

The party had taken place at Aunt Sally's home in Ponce Inlet. No one knew that rock star Mark Malls was hiding on the 4th floor bedroom. He'd been there for several hours waiting for the party goers to leave. For two years he and Molly Robertson who was 20 years his junior were having an extra-marital affair.

Mark Malls had long jet black hair and green eyes and was of average height. He was drop dead gorgeous.

No one would ever suspect or know that he was having an affair with a plus size model (size 8-10), someone who he'd never been seen with in public walking hand in hand. She had come to some events that he had hosted but had always been in the back of the room or in the background. She would be lucky if he would even say hello to her as he had told her to be in the background.

He could hear the woman downstairs laughing and carrying on. Then the door opened and Molly came in dressed in a leggings outfit that he liked.

"Well, finally, I thought you never would stop talking. Oh and I heard you downstairs chattering away. Do you know that your voice really carries?"

Molly was madly in love with Mark and had been since she was a teen. She had met him when she had attended a rock concert in Miami during fashion week at a bar. She had just turned 25. They had carried on a secret relationship for nearly 2 years.

Mark looked out the window. The party had gone outside with many of the party goers going out to the beach. They were finally gone.

"I was wearing my red leggings that Stevie likes. With everyone down at the beach, we could finally enjoyed each others company. Love and kisses to Stevie. I feel like I'm on top of the world when I with Stevie. When he looks into my eyes, I feel like he loves me. At least I hope so. He's rarely said that he's loves me, so I don't know. I know that I love him, love him, love him, love him. After we were finished having sex, Stevie wanted to leave ASAP. No one noticed as we sneaked out of the house. He hid in the back seat of my car. I drove by those at the party and they waved to me. They had no clue."


	3. Chapter 3

The trip to Amelia Island had taken about 3 hours. Aunt Sally was a member of the Daytona Beach Travel Club which had taken a trip to the Island. They had left around 7:00 am and had gotten to the Island around 10:00 am. The group had about two hours to walk around the downtown area. Molly had told her Aunt that she was meeting a friend at the hotel and made up an excuse so that she didn't have to go on the boat cruise.

The diary told the story.

"I was so excited to see Stevie. He wasn't happy that I was 20 minutes later, but I couldn't help it. The Tour bus... The window in his room which was on the 5th floor were open and we could see the boats coming and going. We got to business right away. I love everything about him, everything, his hugs, his kisses, his everything. When we are having sex, he tell me that he loves me over and over again. He looks me in the eyes when he tells me this and I know that he does or at least that's what Cosmo Magazine says but how to tell if a man loves you. This makes me love him all the more."

Molly went to the Amelia Island Fish house for lunch with the travel group. Shortly after the group arrived for lunch, Mark walked into the bar in disguise. No one recognized him except for Molly. He was sitting at the bar and was talking with his bodyguard.

She got up and walked over to the bar where he was, sat next to him and patted his hand.

"Molly, please go back to the table with your aunt and friends and leave me alone.. I want my space."said Mark in a very low voice. He was very annoyed with her.

Feeling hurt, Molly walked away and went back to the table. It was all she could do not to cry. She had to go into the bathroom and the tears came down her face.

Samuel Wilson was Mark Mall's bodyguard and had been for many years. He really didn't know what to make of Molly as she hardly was typical of the women that his boss slept with in the past. Most of them were very thin and looked like models. Usually he slept with other woman besides his wife but since he met Molly, she was the only one on the side that he slept with and he didn't want to be bothered with the others. His wife had no clue that he was cheating on her.

Unlike many others before her, Molly Robertson was a nice person and wasn't snobby or fake.

Molly wasn't model thin but she wasn't overweight either. Very curvy body and had curves that Mark liked. Sam would think average body size. Many women threw themselves at Mark Malls but Molly didn't. She actually turned him down when he offered to buy her a drink at the fashion show, which surprised Mark. Few women would have turned him down. While some people in his position would have been furious with Molly, Mark found her to be a challenge and pursued her. .

She didn't look at him when she left with her aunt. Mark knew that she had been crying. One thing about Molly was that sometimes she was overly sensitive to things.

The group left Amelia Island and then headed south where they stopped off at at a beach house which was about 30 miles north of St. Augustine. The beach house was right on the beach.

Everyone was in bed and asleep when Molly sneaked out to meet Mark who was staying next door. He had texted her saying that he wanted to see her later and would text her when he was ready to see her. He told her what he wanted her to wear. At midnight she went over.

Molly showed up in a red thong bikini. After handing her purse and phone over to Sam, Molly went up the stairs and went into the room where Mark was. He gave her the look over and told her to come to bed with him.

Despite all the times that Molly and Mark had been together, they rarely slept together the entire night. Molly knew that the group got up late. At 6:30 am she quickly went back into the house. Sam made sure she got in safe and sound. Everyone was asleep except for Aunt Sally who usually got up every morning at 6:00 am sharp.

Aunt Sally didn't look happy. She spoke almost in a whisper.

"I didn't sleep very well and I know that others here didn't either."

"What does that have to do with me."

"Well, the whole neighborhood could hear you and Mark going in at it the wee hours of the morning."

"But you have the window open?"

"Yes, and so did others as there was a cool breeze last night. I'm surprised the whole neighborhood didn't hear you, especially your hysterical laughter."

Sally came back to reality. She was sitting in the Ponce Inlet Methodist Church where the viewing was about ready to start. An hour later, the funeral would also start. She was thinking about events which had happened prior to Molly's death.

Most of the plus size models who were friends with Molly came. One came all the way from London, England. Sally knew most of them.

Morgan and Hotchner were keeping an eye on who was coming in and out. They doubted that the killer would show up at the funeral.

Several people told Hotchner and Morgan that they had seen a woman matching Molly's description with a man who looked to be about 40 years old making out in the distance on the beach. An older man seems to be lingering around to prevent anyone from going into the area. The description they could give was very vague.

Another of the Park Ranger told Morgan and Hotchner that right before the park closed that he saw Molly in the car with two men that he didn't recognize. He could only give a vague description of them.

One hour later Molly Robertson was found dead about 4 miles away at a more isolated part of Canaveral Seashore. A park ranger had been checking to make sure everyone had left. She was naked and lying face down in the water. The moon had given the beach light. Otherwise, the ranger wouldn't have seen her until the next day as usually it was very very dark.


	4. Chapter 4

Three months later...

News Anchor Cindy Darls was interviewing Sally Robertson who agreed to talk to her about Molly and her life.

"Standing about 5'9 tall with dark brown hair and blue eyes, Molly Robertson was beautiful to look at, even as a child. Her life had been full of tragedy starting with her biological mother Sandy dying in childbirth. Then both sets of grandparents died in a car accident shortly thereafter caused by a drunk driver. When she was 8 year old, her father Craig who was a Florida Highway Patrol trooper married Sally Green. When Molly was 12 years old, her father was killed during a traffic stop...

Sally Robertson was sitting in her Ponce Inlet home with pictures of the family surrounding the living room.

"Molly always wanted to be a model. She never was model thin and was a plus size model at size 8. She did a lot of shows in the mid-west. "

Pictures of videos of Molly in various fashion show were shown.

'This was Molly's first show when she was 15 years old at the Daytona Beach Mall. This was a local show showcasing girls, teen and women of all sizes."Sally smiled and then a tears came down her cheek when the clip showed Craig and her cheering Molly on.

The next segment showed Sally going into Molly's room. Pictures of her modeling clothing and bathing suits were on the walls.

"For a couple of years Molly dated Joshua Glades who was a political pundit. "

"Actually it was on and off again relationship and then Joshua dumped her." said Sally matter of factually with anger and bitterness in her voice.

Molly was upset about being told that she wouldn't be in the fashion show. The fashion show director was livid that she was there. They got into a rather nasty argument with both trading insults which was show Live on the TV. The two women almost got into a cat fight with each other and the director told her in a fit of rage that the only reason she was there was due to Senator Paul Boils who insisted that she be there because she would be out of sight and out of mind because Joshua was marrying his daughter. Livid, Molly spit in her face and said she was a liar. The two women almost came to physical blows and had to be separated by security.

Tears came down her face as she took a drink of white wine at the VIP bar. She was at the bar watching the TV. She was sitting at VIP bar watching Joshua on TV . With him was Penny Boils who was about six months pregnant.. He announced their engagement.

The glass that Molly was drinking out of it fell to the ground. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"It is because of that asshole father of Penny Boils that Molly Robertson is here. I didn't want her here but her father threatened to have the show canceled and threatened to dictate what could be worn at the fashion show. "

Molly at this point totally lost it. She got into the fashion director face and everyone within ears sight to go to hell and told the director that she was leaving and she didn't care what happened. She hoped that the show was canceled and told everyone who was in the bar to F-themselves. She told the fashion director to *****you several times. This went back and forth until the fashion director walked away in disgust. Security had stood in between them.

When Molly saw Joshua back on the TV she was screaming the F-word and everything that she could think of. Slut and whore is what Molly called Penny Boils. She picked up a wine bottle and tried to throw it at the TV set when someone grabbed her arm.

"Okay, enough." said an older man who looked like he was security.

"I hate that woman." said Molly handing the old man the bottle.

"Here a chair. You need to sit down and cool off."

Molly sat in a chair. Once she did, she broke into tears, the she started sobbing uncontrollably.

All caught on TV. The older man told the news media to move on which they did.


	5. Chapter 5

Mark Malls had come into the bar shortly after everything had calmed down. All he saw was his body guard Sam consoling one of the models who was sobbing uncontrollably. The TV cameras were focused elsewhere.

"You must be Molly Robertson."

"How did you guess?"

Molly instantly regretted saying that. "Look, I'm sorry, I'm just very upset. I shouldn't have snapped at you?"

Mark ordered a drink and talked to Molly for about two hours. She turned him down for a date but accepted the offer to go to the rock concert which featured several bands. Then she went to the concert. She got a seat in the front row. This was about the only good thing about the awful weekend.

"Molly Robertson has a very nasty temper. That outburst at the fashion show was what Jason had to put up with on a regular basis." Jason told me that she would scream and yell at him and threatened to assault him. She also has hit him a couple of times. She has an anger issue because she's a lesbian. All lesbians are angry women. She has never had sex with a man and told Jason she had no interest in him, so what can I say? said Senator Boils when being interviewed on CBC news the next day.

"Molly never hit Jason never was violent towards him nor did she have a bad temper. She was treated very badly, she was the one who was a victim of verbal abuse by those involved with the fashion show and she had had enough and fought back verbally. She was insulted on and off for several hours called names like fatty, fatso and told she was ugly. Other names I can't repeat. She had reached her limit. Yes, I was shocked at the level of her anger, I've never seen her that angry and usually she refrains from using bad language but that day she was ticked. She apologized for her language and actions that day." said Sally.

"Was Molly a lesbian?" asked Cindy.

Sally shook her head. "No, she wasn't but if she was, it wouldn't be a big deal to me.. To me someone's sexually history is a very private matter and I'm not going to discuss sexual history which may or may not have existed. Jason had no interest in her sexually and yesterday he admitted that he's gay and married the Senator's daughter to cover up the fact he was gay and he also was pressured into marrying her because she was pregnant."

Mark Malls was sitting at his home watching the video clip from the program nervously. His body guard Samuel was sitting next to him.

"She knows about you and she knows things she's not telling. Her body language is screaming such." said Samuel.

Samuel knew what he was talking about. He could see it in the expression in Sally's eyes. Her hands were crossed and her legs were wrapped around each other indicating that she was hiding something or didn't want something revealed.

Molly never thought that she would hear from Mark Malls again but two weeks later, he invited her to his Orlando home for dinner.. She had been to his home several times since. They had common interests.

He wasn't sure what to make of Molly. Unlike other women, she didn't throw herself at him which she had been given many opportunities to do so, especially she was alone with him. She never made any moves towards her nor did she show any interest in doing so. She had denied that she was a lesbian. Mark wasn't sure whether he believed her or not. He knew that she was a virgin and the last time he'd had sex with a virgin was when he was in high school.

At age 25, she was still a virgin which was odd in itself. She told him that it wasn't for religious reasons which was usually the reason at that age why a woman would still be a virgin.


	6. Chapter 6

For several weeks Sally debated over whether to reveal to authorities the existence of the diaries. Nothing in the diaries suggested that Mark Malls was the killer. If anything, Mark Malls was depicted as a kind compassionate romantic caring man who was very gentle when he took Molly's virginity. He had no known domestic violence history. Sally doubted he had anything to do with the murder and didn't want to involve someone who had nothing to do with the murder.

The reporter ended the show by saying if anyone had any information to call...

Hotchner had gone on TV several times asking for the man that was with Molly Robertson prior to her murder to please come forward. When this didn't work, Hotchner then stated that if this man didn't come forward,he could potentially be seen as a suspect or person that was involved with her murder.

Three Months later still no suspect and Hotchner was getting frustrated. He got the sense that Sally Robertson was hiding something from him but after watching her do the interview he knew that she was hiding something. He needed to find out what that something was. Just as he was about to leave, he got a phone call from an elderly couple who had some information.

The next morning

Sally Robertson arrived at the Ponce Inlet Police Department at 9:30 am. Hotchner was there along with Spencer Reid.

"Mrs. Robertson, we need to know who the man is that your niece Molly was seen with prior to her murder. You have told us that you weren't sure who the man is but I think you have a good idea of who he is. "

"Molly told me he went by the name Stevie."

"Did you ever meet this man or talk with him?"

"Yes, I have. In Yankee Town, Florida.

"Can you tell us what happened the night your travel group spent the night at a beach house near St. Augustine."

"Well, we spent the night at the beach house. Molly and I roomed together. I went to bed around 11:00 pm.

"Did Molly leave the beach at any time after that?"

"She left to take a walk on the beach around midnight."

"Was she going to meet someone?"

"Stevie."

"When did she return?"

"Around 6:30 in the morning or thereabouts."

"There was a couple in the travel group that told me yesterday that from the third floor they looked down and saw and heard your niece in bed with an unknown man. It was in the wee hours of the morning and apparently others in the group heard them as well. The window in the home next door was wide open and almost everyone we spoke with in the beach house heard them going at it."

"This Stevie had nothing to do with her murder."

"You don't know that and I certainly don't know that. I need to know who this Stevie is, Mrs. Robertson. so that we can arrest him if he's the murderer or eliminate him as a suspect which right now he's a suspect.

After a long silence, Sally finally told them. "It was Mark Malls, the rock star. Molly had an affair with him for two years. Stevie was his nickname.

"And what did she tell you about him?"

"Not much. She only told me bits and pieces about the affair. They met after she got into a big fight with the fashion director over being at the fashion show. He invited her to a concert, she went and then two weeks later he invited her to his home in Orlando. Basically they met at out of the way places that he picked out, Yankee Town being one of them.

Yankee Town Florida was off the beat and path in Florida. The small town had a hotel and restaurant, some parks and access to the Gulf.

Aunt Sally had driven the 137 miles across the state from Ponce Inlet to Yankee Town by herself. When she arrived around 9:45 am, Molly and Mark were sitting outside the hotel on a rocking chair. The restaurant in the hotel faced the river. The trio talked briefly, then boarded a two hour boat tour which went down the river, into some wetlands and then almost out to the Gulf.

"Mark didn't do a lot of talking. He was very quiet. No one recognized him because he dressed in disguise. I never would have recognized him. He told the boat operator that his name was Stevie Jones. From the river we could see the nuclear reactors from Crystal River."

"After the cruise, we had lunch at the restaurant (Mark was more talkative then) and then I drove back, I dropped Mark off at the Daytona Airport and then drove home. During the drive he wasn't very talkative. "


	7. Chapter 7

Mark finally got access to the autopsy report and started reading the results. He finally got to the results that he was most concerned about which stated:

"Two men had sex with the victim, Molly Robertson in the hours before she died. One man had sex with her at least twice prior to her death and the other man had sex with her right before she died. Different brands of condoms were worn by the men. One brand of condoms were luxury or high-end brand and the other was one you could easily purchase at a drug store. Small trace evidence of condom use from each condom was found in the vagina. Both of the men left small samples to compare. The blood type of both men is AB Negative. It is unknown if these men were the killer or if someone else was.

As Mark continued to read, he went into a state of panic when it said that the sample was being sent to the FBI for analysis. It wouldn't be long before someone would be knocking at his door asking questions. Three days later, Hotchner and Reid were at his door.

"Do you know why we are here?" asked Reid after they showed Mark their badges.

"Yes, I do and I've been expecting you."

Hotchner noticed that Mark was very nervous.

"We have some questions for you, Mr. Malls. We've found out from several individuals that you and Ms. Robertson, Molly were having an affair. Is that correct?"

"Yes, that's correct." said Mark reluctantly admitting to it.

"How long have you had the affair?" asked Reid.

"Almost two years."

"And were most of these affairs conducted in out of the way places?"

Mark nodded.

"Tell us about what happened on the trip to Amelia Island in Early December. "

"Well Molly's Aunt Sally was a member of a travel group and one of the trip they took in December was to Amelia Island. I happened to be staying at a motel there as I was later attending a party. Molly went with her Aunt to the Island. She has very mild allergies so she told people that her allergies were acting up and she couldn't go on the boat ride. While the group was out in the boat, Molly came up to my motel room and I don't need to tell you the rest."

"You had sex with Molly then."

"Yes, and then she took a shower changed her clothing and joined the group at the Lemon Tree Seafood Restaurant. She saw me there and I told her to leave me alone. When I go out, I try to go out in disguise as much as I can. No one recognized me and I booked into the motel as Stevie Jones (that's my undercover name).

I then left the hotel early and my body guard Sam drove me to a beach house near St. Augustine. Later Molly and I hooked up in the wee hours of the morning."

Hotch noticed that everything he had said, matched what others had told him. He sensed that Mark Malls wasn't lying to him or trying to be deceptive.

"I didn't kill Molly. I saw her that day we had sex twice and she was dropped off a couple of blocks from her home. I loved her." said Mark who was almost in tears.

"Mr. Malls, you said you loved her but did you ever go out in public without a disguise or go as yourself?"

"I couldn't be seen with her as I'm married."

"But wasn't it also because she was a plus size model (even though a size 8-10 would be considered average size or normal size) and you were embarrassed to be seen with an average size woman."

Mark had no answer for Hotch. He agreed to take a polygraph test which he passed.

A couple of weeks later when all the test results came back, Mark Malls was cleared. Hotch had a press conference where he mentioned this and told the press that they weren't identifying him since he wasn't a suspect anymore. Sally Robertson was sitting at the press conference and said nothing.

A couple of weeks later

"A park ranger at Canaveral Seashore opened fire on a man who had a knife and who was threatening beach goers with the knife. The man thirty year old Harold Johnson told people that he was the one who had murdered plus size model Molly Robertson. The test results came back positive. The FBI lab also found links to unsolved murders in Virginia Beach, Myrtle Beach and Jacksonville Beach. "

Sally believed that Molly's secrets were kept. No one knew about the diary or even its existence. Now that the man who killed her niece was dead, she thought it would be a closed chapter. She had read the diary several times. The diary was about 500 pages long and was quite detailed about her relationship with Mark Malls. She hid it in a safe place and live went on.


	8. Chapter 8

A year later

Sally was on vacation in May enjoying the blueberry festival in Machias, Maine. She had no idea what was going on around her. She went into a grocery store to get a sandwich for dinner. She was horrified when she saw the tabloid cover which had a picture of her niece and a small picture Mark Malls The article said, "Mystery Man linked to Plus Size Murder Victim Molly Robertson is Rock Star Mark Malls. Their secret love affair revealed.

It was all Sally could do not to scream when she saw the complete medical and sexual history of her niece in the article which covered several pages. She got into her car and called Hotchner who still was in his office

"I'm so sorry Mrs. Robertson but the family of Harold Johnson has sued the federal government and they are requesting from Molly's her medical history including sexual history. I tried to call you earlier and left a message on your phone."

Sally noticed that she had ignored her phone and remembered that it had rang but since she didn't recognize the number, she didn't respond.

"Mrs. Robertson, someone murdered Dr. Stotes a couple of days ago and printed out the medical and sexual history of Molly. They killed her and stole the medical records. We are investigating this. "

"This creep murders my niece, threatens to kill others and has killed at least 14 woman on various beaches up and down the eastern seaboard and then his family is demanding that Molly's doctor turn over her medical history and other private information about her and then her doctor is murdered. Sounds like they had a hand in this, if you know what I mean. Secondly she a victim but is being treated like a criminal."

Sally had a strange feeling that she was being watched but she thought she was being paranoid about nothing. Her gut instinct was usually right on. When she came back to the motel, the man she had seen more or less following her was there. He had been at the motel for a couple of days like she had. She felt uncomfortable around him. Now she knew why.

She slept that night with the lights on as she was now very scared. She couldn't sleep and turned on the TV. Throngs of reporters were hounding Mark Malls who refused to say anything about the article.

Reporters were now at her home in Ponce Inlet awaiting her return. She was glad that she had Molly's diary with her.

Right before she boarded a plane for Florida, she found out that her home had been ransacked.


	9. Chapter 9

Sally thankfully had brought the diary with her. The diary was safe. But the secrets were out.

The hard drive in her computer had been stolen. The computer was on the floor damaged beyond repair. Sally had to laugh because all that was in there was information about travel and tourism. She had a tablet she kept with her that had the other information.

The room that had been Molly's room had been torn apart. The mattress was flipped over the drawers were thrown around the room. Clothing was all over the floor. It was a mess but nothing in the room had actually been stolen. Chair and tables had been overturned in the living and dining room.

It was very unsettling to say the least. An old TV set had been thrown to the ground where the TV screen had been broken into several pieces.

It was hard to say who was behind this as suspects ranged from Mark Malls to the killer's family.

Sally refused to talk to reporters and called police. After she was interviewed by the police, and after the police had finished their investigation, she left.

Shortly after the gossip magazine's article came out, Mark's wife Tina filed for divorce and the divorce was settled very quickly.

The Civil Trial started a year later.

"Molly Robertson was a very immature girl. Said Coach Wilson Dumpus.

"Describe an example."

"Mark Malls was on TV and she screamed and then she started laughing and couldn't stop laughing."

Then she started sobbing when I turned the station."

A video clip showed Molly screaming, jumping up and down, waving her hands and then laughing hysterically. She then started sobbing. People in the class laughed at her.

"Was this in your classroom?"

"Yes, someone put MTV on. Everyone in the school knew that Molly loved Mark Malls. "

"Did Molly had friends in school?"

"No. She was bullied and picked up and then Aunt Sally would show up at the school and make things worse. Sally Robertson is in a class of her own."

Another video clip showed Aunt Sally showing up at the school and making a fool of her self. She was yelling at a large group of kids(most of those who attended Ponce Inlet High School were there laughing and taunting her).

"I want you to leave Molly alone. Leave her alone. Leave her alone... Sally was almost at the point at screaming at the group.

"What are you going to do if we don't stop bullying her?"

The girl went up to Aunt Sally and was in her face.

"I"m going to call the police if you don't get away from me. I will go to the Ponce Inlet Police Department and file a report on all of you and don't tempt me. I've done it before and will do it again."

The resource officer at Ponce Inlet High came out with Molly who was crying,. Everyone laughed.

"I've have had it. Had it. Had It...

"As you can see Sally repeated herself." said the Coach.

"Grow up, immature brats. Get a life." yelled Sally.

"Poor Molly. Poor Molly." said Sally putting her arm around her. Molly started sobbing.

It wasn't until the resource officer threatened to issue a trespassing order, than Sally stopped yelling at the kids.

Mark Malls had an attorney who had gone to school with Sally Robertson. The attorney had told him that Sally Robertson was something else. Weird strange person who didn't fit in. Had no friends and talked and muttered to herself and said very strange and unusual things. Sally had friends as an adult but everyone who knew her said she was a very strange person.

Molly liked Dr. Stotes, who was her gynecologist and was a couple of years older than her.

"Look at this video of Mark's concert which he will be doing in Orlando in a couple of weeks."

Dr. Stotes was a fan of Mark Malls. Molly had sent her the video clip of the concert while she was sitting on the examination table. She put the phone on a chair but forgot to turn it off. She had gone to the gynecologist for her annual pap smear.

"How lucky you are Molly to know Mark personally. How did you met him?"

"I was at that fashion show which was a disaster when I met him. He came up to me, ordered me a drink and we talked for a couple of hours. Then I went to one of his concerts. I got a front row seat. That was neat. I thought I would never see him again but he invited me to his Orlando home. I loved Mark Malls forever. Love and kisses to him and very few know about us. "

"So, how do you manage to get together without others knowing about it?"

"Well, Aunt Sally, she's a member of a travel group that does Florida's trip. He likes to go to Amelia Island and there was a trip doing a boat tour, I went to the hotel (told the group that my allergies were acting up). Aunt Sally told me to be careful but I had already told her that we were having an affair.

Another trip that she took with another travel group went to St. Johns Pass down in Maidera Beach(St. Pete, Tampa area) for the Seafood festival in October. A friend of Marks has a home near where the Seafood Festival was held. I made sure that I was there when the bus left. Most places that I hooked up with him I didn't drive there, so if Mark's wife hired a private investigator, I couldn't be traced. "

"On a more serious note, Molly are you using any type of birth control?"

"I don't really need to."

Those in the courtroom let out a gasp.

"He told me he is going to get sniped soon as he doesn't want to father any more children."

"But the point is Molly, he hasn't gotten sniped yet."

"No, but at one of the awards show, they gave out condoms... Well he has 5 kids...

Molly then started to laugh hysterically.

"Molly, this isn't funny. I'm serious and I don't think that he wants a 6th child. That what may happen if you don't take proper precautions.

"He would be furious. Oh God, he would be furious."

The nurse came in and said that there was a call. While she was on the call, Molly started to laugh hysterically to the point that she almost fell off the table.

The door opened.

"Molly Ann Robertson." said a stern voice.

"Aunt Sally."

"Molly, I heard everything you said out in the waiting room and if you get any louder, the whole town of Ponce Inlet will hear you. Thankfully, I'm the only one in there currently. What is the matter with you, telling her all your private business."

"She asked me...

A look of horror came over Sally's face.

"When you are having an affair, you tell no one about it. You don't tell your doctor, you don't tell, period. You can tell me because I'm your aunt but otherwise, don't tell a soul."

"Aunt Sally, she isn't going to call Mark or his wife on the phone to tell them about this?"

"No, she wouldn't but that doesn't that someone else wouldn't. "


	10. Chapter 10

Sally Robertson was waiting to testify at the civil trial. She had been forced to stay at a hotel for three days where she had no access to her computer or her phone or a TV. She had hidden the diary in her purse because she feared someone would find it. She thought about burning it and wondered if perhaps she should have done so months or even years ago.

She had no idea who was or who had testified. It wasn't going to be good.

The defense attorney for Harold Johnson, the serial killer who was suing the state of Florida smiled. For the past three days, he basically had done a character assassination on Molly Robertson. Very few objections. The best was yet to come. Now he was ready for Sally Robertson who hardly was a saint. She would be blamed for what happened to her niece basically.

Hotchner could do nothing and he knew that Sally Robertson would be going thru a character assassination similar to her niece He had warned her that this might happen and had told her he was powerless to do anything about it. . He knew that Sally had more or less prepared herself for her niece being attacked but he doubted that she was prepared for what the defense attorney was going to do to her on the stand which was an unknown. Sally had a lot of secrets, lots of secrets that she'd kept from people, including him. Some secrets were better kept secret. Some of them he found out about, but wasn't going to reveal them for obvious reasons. He knew more about Sally than he did Molly.

"Mrs. Robertson, as you told the court you were a member of a sorority at Daytona Beach Methodist College and your sorority often went out to the Lemon Drop Bar on Saturday nights?"

"Yep, we were there a lot."

"Do you remember this particular night?"

September 1982

Sally Section had spent much of the night flirting with Billy Morgan, who was in the Rock Band, The Magic Makers. He had finally noticed her and had gotten her phone number. He had asked her on stage when he his hands were all over her and she didn't seem to mind it.

"I went out with my sisters to a rock concert. So what?"

"Did Billy Morgan visit you at the sorority house?'

"Yes."

December 1982

Billy Morgan had purchased a very expensive VCR and had set up a camera in Sally's room. Billy Morgan had long jet black hair and blue eyes. He was smoking a cigarette, something he knew that Sally hated.

"Well, I got kicked out of my apartment for partying too much , so know I'm here crashing in Sally's room, well actually the suite room. Couldn't live in the same room as Sally. Because the sorority house is off campus, I'm able to do this, although I've had to hid in the bathroom or closet a couple of times to avoid being caught by Miss Tidesdale.

The camera went around the room.

"I tell you Sally is such a slob. Doesn't make her bed. This room … my mom would kill me if I kept my room like this. Her bra on the floor (yea she had big boobs, nice to the touch) and her dirty underwear (granny pants) on the floor. There's no laundry basket."

Billy paused for a moment before speaking. .

"Well, aren't these sexy? Clean briefs, something that Sally doesn't have many of. Women who wear this type of underwear are prudes and believe me Sally Section is a first class prude. High class one, that is. Why do you ask would I be with a prude. Well, several of the band members got a nasty disease from sleeping around that I don't want. I didn't get it, thank god. Sally Section until three months ago had never been with a man, so I knew she wouldn't give me some nasty disease. Sally only likes to do missionary and every time she's like a dead or cold fish who just lies there (can't tell if she's really enjoying it or just doing it because all of her sisters are). This girl has never ever fit it. How she got into a sorority is beyond me as she marches to the beat of a different drummer but so do most of them. The sorority of those who are strange, different or weird belong to. I mean they have to have some place to go don't they? I really, really getting bored with her but I need somewhere to live for a while, so once I get a new place, I'm out of here."

The door opened. For several minutes Billy Morgan berated her for having a messy room.

"I seriously believe that you Sally Section are somewhat mentally ill. Anyone who keeps a room like this most likely is."

"Well, it you believe that I'm mentally ill, Billy, then why do you stay with me?

Billy had no answer for her and went thru a bathroom which let into another room. He told Sally to leave him alone and slammed the door in her face. She went back into her room where she started sobbing.

Sally looked over and saw someone she hadn't seen in years sitting in the courtroom watching her every move. She had seen this person earlier and tried to ignore them. This was a warning to her and she knew it. She prayed this wouldn't come up as she didn't know what she would say if it did. Most likely Hotchner knew about it or do he?

Most people in the courtroom didn't notice Sally looking at this person but Hotchner did. He could tell that she was very uncomfortable by this person being in the room. He had no idea who this person was but as he was thinking about it, he had a good idea who had sent the person.

He had heard from sources who wouldn't confirm what they knew about Sally and her time in Finland. It concerned the royal family of Finland. Hotchner was told not to investigate this and he thought it best to leave this alone as it had nothing to do with Molly's murder.

February 14, 1983

"Finally, I've found a new girl and place to crash. I'm writing Sally a letter saying Goodbye. I'm leaving her for a normal girl, someone who likes having sex, not a dead lay. I will sign it Happy Valentine's day. I'm a really nice guy, aren't I?"

"How did that make your feel, Mrs. Robertson when Billy Morgan dumped you?"

"I moved on just as he did." said Sally matter of factually. She looked at the jury and told them that Billy broke up with the next girl within a couple of months and was unfaithful to all of them.

The judge warned Sally not to add comments unless asked.

It was evident by looking at her that decades later, she still was deeply hurt by his rejection and breakup. Everyone in the courthouse noticed this, despite what she said. A sorority sister told Hotchner that Sally cried every night for several weeks after the breakup and had also told the court the same, a couple of hours earlier.

Sally hadn't prepared herself for this. She had been preparing what to say about her niece. She had a good idea of what would be coming next and it wasn't good.

Billy Morgan went on to become a famous rock musician and had his own band. It surprised her that this hadn't come out sooner but the press was focused on Molly's relationship with Mark Malls.

Sally had no regrets about having an abortion a couple of weeks after Billy left her. She never told him she was pregnant and she told no one. She went by herself to a private doctor in Orlando and took a taxi back to Daytona (an expensive taxi ride). The doctor told her that this would never go on her medical records. She knew that it didn't. Otherwise this would be brought up. She also had several miscarriages that no one knew about which was why she wasn't dead somewhere.

She knew what type of man Billy was and he had never changed. He had dumped one of his girlfriends when she was 4 months pregnant, and left his first wife right before she gave birth. They had to sue him and take him to court for failing to pay child support. His ex-wife had him arrested for failing to pay child support. His reaction as he walked by her was to called her a bitch, spit at her and then said he was the victim. Every woman who dated, married or had children with him were treated badly.

Yet he had female fans of all ages who thought he couldn't do any wrong.


	11. Chapter 11

The defense attorney had Molly's medical records which before her death indicated that she had had 3 miscarriages in a 18 month period.

"Did you know that your niece had three miscarriages in a 15 month period?"

A look of shock came over Sally's face. She didn't say anything but her arms and legs were crossed. As though she was thinking about what she was going to say.

"I'm warning you Mrs. Robertson that you are under oath."

"Aaron Hotchner told me about this as the autopsy showed that she had 3 miscarriages."

Hotchner could tell by her body language that she wasn't lying but she was concealing something. She knew more than she was letting onto when he interviewed her and asked her about it. He guessed that a lot of it was fear. She had expressed to him fear about someone stalking and harassing her.

Molly was in front of her phone talking.

"Well, I was in Virginia doing a fashion show and I didn't feel too well. After the show I started bleeding and I didn't know what to do. At the time, there was discussion in the Virginia legislature about passing a law making it a requirement to report a miscarriage and jail time if you didn't. I didn't want to have to explain to them... well, I went off to sleep and when I woke up, there was blood all over the mattress. It was soaked. I got scared and I called Jonah and he came over."

"For the record Jonah Wells is or was a friend of Molly Robertson. He died a couple of weeks after Molly in a car accident."

"Molly Robertson, what the hell is wrong with you? Why didn't you...

"You are sounding like Aunt Sally, please Jonah."

"Well, Aunt Sally would be right."

"Here is what the bill says." said Jonah, showing Molly his phone.

A look of terror came over Molly's face as she used her fingers to flip thru the pages on the phone.

"Mark is going to kill me, if he ever finds out about this. "

"I doubt that he would kill you, but he would be ticked off at you and I would be too if I were him. He probably would never having anything to do with you again and I wouldn't blame him, Molly. No Excuse for this Molly, you're a grown woman, not some frightened teen-ager. I don't understand you."

Jonah and Molly tried to wash the blood off with a washcloth. They had little success.

"We have to get a new mattress for the bed, Molly.

"Do you know what time it is?"

"Eight am.

Molly looked around to make sure no one was around. They were on the bottom floor which made it easier to take the mattress out. Jonah put the mattress in his truck.

They came back an hour later with the new mattress after dumping the mattress in the river. Those in the courtroom gasped and comments were made about Jonah dumping the mattress into a river a couple of hours later.

The next clip showed Jonah talking.

"We are here in Texas and this is the second time that I've had to help Molly avoid getting in trouble. Six months ago, she had a miscarriage in Virginia, today she had one in Austin Texas, a blue city in a red state. I was afraid that Molly would bleed to death. She wouldn't go to the hospital. This happened in my truck as I was going to take her to the hospital whether she liked it or nor. Her life was possibly in danger. I would lie and say that I was a father but Mark Malls has AB negative blood and I'm O positive and they would find out the truth and then poor Molly

He opened the door and the truck looked like a crime scene. Molly was heard crying and sobbing hysterically.

"I'm going to have to clean this mess. Molly can't do this."

The next clip showed Jonah and Molly having Thanksgiving dinner at Aunt Sally's house. The next day Aunt Sally went on a shopping trip with the travel group. While she was gone, Molly had a 3rd miscarriage which was recorded on Jonah's phone. The miscarriage occurred in the parking lot of Daytona Mall at the bus stop which had a bench with no cover. Shortly after Molly had the miscarriage, heavy rains came, washing away the evidence of it.

"You really had to stop doing this Molly."

"I don't know why is happening?"

"Your body parts are fragile due to you having what do you call your uterine fibroids which can cause a miscarriage. "

The couple were in Jonah's car. The rain was coming down very hard.

"You know Molly, I'm surprised that you haven't told Aunt Sally about this. You tell her everything."

"I didn't want her to involve her in this as I have a feeling that this will come back to haunt me. If she doesn't know about it, she can't be held liable, questioned or charged with anything."

Another clip was shown of the doctor's appointment. The doctor quickly did the pap smear and said that she had a emergency, wished Molly well and left.

Molly is seen talking and walking out to the patient area where Sally was waiting. The receptionist was nowhere to be seen.

"See, no one is here right now which is a good thing Molly. Good thing someone from the National Enquirer isn't out there. It would be on the internet within minutes. Another thing. Good thing no one from the church is out there. Can you imagine? They would tell so and so and then they would tell so and so, and then they would tell Mark. Of course they would. God forbid if something happened to you they will have a field day with this which is why are you recording this, Molly. Make sure you erase this from your phone."

"Oh, I don't know." was Molly's response and that was end.

"Tell, me Sally why do you think your niece did this? You have been documented telling her not to tell doctors or anyone else about her relationships. You don't have trust in others isn't that right. You are always telling her don't tell her this, don't tell him that."

"I don't know why Molly didn't tell me. She was probably ashamed."

The jurors looked at Sally and could see a combination of shock, horror and panic.

The detailed account of the miscarriages were in the diaries. Aunt Sally knew all about them and the reasons why Molly didn't always take proper precautions, which were the same reasons that she did the same.

"She learned this from you didn't she?

There was very strong objection to what was said and the judge warned the defense attorney.

The defense attorney could tell that Sally embarrassment and shame had turned to a combination of fear, terror and then anger.

"For the last 3 days, my niece had been attacked and now I'm being attacked. Both of us are victims. My niece can't fight back but I can. This is a Violation of HIPPA laws. How dare you attack, Molly, How dare you, How dare you...


	12. Chapter 12

The defense attorney smiled. He knew just what buttons to push on Sally and he did a good job. She looked like a ranting lunatic when she repeated herself which she often did when she got angry. The judge warned her not to have an angry outburst.

Relieved to be dismissed, Aunt Sally left the courtroom in tears and ran from reporters.

Later she complained to Hotchner about this.

"Why are they doing this to Molly and me?"

"It's a civil trial and they can do whatever they want, pretty much."

The first reaction of Mark Malls was disbelief but he had been told by several individuals that Sally Robertson was a paranoid woman who believed that people were talking about her all the time. He had been told this by others when he was with Molly. He shouldn't have been shocked by anything the woman said but some of what she said was true. Very true especially about people telling for money.

.

Mark's thoughts were interrupted by Sam and his attorney coming into his house.

"I'm surprised that she didn't call the police on you."said Sam who had come into the room with a large binder.

"So am I, but I guess she liked me. I didn't know how crazy she was."

"These are all the calls that Sally called to the police when Molly was in high school."

The three sat in the living room and watched a couple of the clips of Sally showing up at the school yelling and screaming at the kids for picking on Molly. Mark just shook his head and it wasn't long before all of them were laughing.

"This really isn't funny. It really isn't. I'm just curious, how many times were the police called?" asked Mark.

"Over 150 calls during a 4 year period and 50 police reports. This is just the police department in Ponce Inlet. Most of these involve the high school and involved Molly being picked on. Molly would call her on her cell phone and then Sally would show up and well you saw a few of them. I read thru these reports Mark. I tell you, Sally Robertson is something else. I'm surprised that any man would want to date her much less marry her. Billy Morgan was smart to run."


	13. Chapter 13

King Mars of Finland had first seen Sally on a dance show in late 1984. Like Solid Gold, Finland had a show called the Finish top 10. He had found out that Sally's father was one of the individuals who was part of his security detail. At the time he was married to someone that he didn't love. Shortly thereafter their relationship began and was on and off for over 10 years.

It was very late at night in Finland but the King had stayed up to watch the civil trial relating to Harvey Johnson whose family was suing the US government. Most of the character attacks had been on Molly Robertson but Sally Robertson had also been attacked.

Even though it had been over 20 years since the King had spoken Sally, he could read her like a book. She knew more than she was saying about her niece. But this really didn't concern him. He was more concerned about it getting out that she'd had a affair with him on and off for several years while he was still married to his first wife.

Shortly after her father died, her mother became ill, she had gone back to the States for good. She was getting too old for him as she was in her mid 30's. He told her that they needed some time away from each other and encouraged her to go to Florida to care for her mother. He said he would call when he was ready to see her again. He gave her a parting gift which was a very large sum of money. Then he never contacted her again.


	14. Chapter 14

When Sally drove home, she looked to make sure that she wasn't been followed. She had a sense that she was but didn't see anyone or anything. She didn't know that someone had been in her home looking around. Three days had been enough time for the person to quickly come in and check out the home. They were careful this time. Last time they had been told to ransack the house and make it look like Mark Malls or someone else connected to him might have done it.

The man who had been at the courthouse drove to Orlando to board a plane for Helsinki. His job was done.

Several weeks later

The jury ruled in favor of the government. The defense attorney had gambled and lost. The jury was disgusted with the defense attorney attacking Molly's character and then attacking Sally and they told this to the press.. The defense attorney had done this to get attention and it had backfired on him big time.

Sally was relieved as was Hotchner. The case was finally over.

A couple of week later Sally was on a dolphin watch cruise in the panhandle. When no one was looking, she threw the diary into the water. Thinking that it was food, a shark tried to devour it and then spit it out. The diary had been bitten into several times and was totally destroyed. Nothing was left except for tiny pieces of paper and due to being wet could never be read.

She knew that she needed to part with it as she'd had the diary now for several years.


End file.
